Don't Wake Me Up
by CultOfPersonalityx13
Summary: "I looked up at the man next to me. He was absolutely gorgeous. Plus he was so incredibly sweet. What did I do to ever deserve a man that was so amazing to me? I was smiling as he leaned his head down, his scent captivating me, and -" Summary may change, if I can think of a good one. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Read to find out? :)


**DISCLAIMER****: I do not claim to own any person, place or thing in this story, other than my original content. I do not own the WWE or any people associated with the company. I also do not own any songs used in the story.**

**This is something new I wanted to try. I have a history of not finishing stories I start, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to use this as a fanfic, because I really like what I had done with this. I was originally going to wait longer, but I want to see what you think! I will say that, if I decide to continue with this, that my updates will probably be spaced out, and it will a Punk/OC story. Also, I actually got this idea from a dream I had, much like the one in the beginning. :)**

**Chapter One-  
**

_I looked up at the man next to me. He was absolutely gorgeous. Plus he was so incredibly sweet. What did I do to ever deserve a man that was so amazing to me? I was smiling as he leaned his head down, his scent captivating me, and -_

* * *

"Ava, if we're going to get going, we got to get up." I heard a voice say, waking me up and interrupting my dream.

I slowly opened my eyes to discover my best friend, Mia, being the person behind the voice.

We are moving today. We're renting an apartment in Chicago, Illinois, which is almost four hours away from where we live, in Springfield, Illinois.

I really have no reason to move, but Mia is attending Chicago University. She's my best friend, and grew up with me, literally. My mom adopted her after her parents died when she was seven. Before that, we were neighbors and our moms' were the best of friends. Where Mia goes, I go.

"I'm going to take a shower, while you're waiting, you should probably make sure your bags are ready." Mia suggested before walking into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, and I decided I should get up.

I walked to my closet, picking out my outfit and laying it on my bed, before checking my luggage, making sure I have everything I could possibly need.

Mia exited the bathroom, walking into our room.

"The bathroom's all yours." Mia said as she walked over to her black and red plaid suitcase.

"It's about damn time!" I exclaimed jokingly while walking into the bathroom.

During my shower, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. My mind didn't fail to ponder about the man in my dream either. I've seen him before, I just can't think of his name. He seemed so familiar though.

"Ava, are you almost done in there?!" I heard Mia yell from outside the bathroom door.

I came out of my daze, realizing I had just been standing under the burning hot water. My skin was red.

I finished getting ready before returning to Mia.

"And you complained about me! Do you have everything?" She asked, frustrated.

"Yeah, I do." I answered.

"Let's get going then!" She exclaimed dragging her bags out the door. I filled my pockets with my iPod and phone and grabbing my zebra striped luggage covered with pins and pulling it out the door behind Mia. I was so not ready for this.

I was very content. "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett was blasting through my ear buds as I sat in the passenger seat of Mia's 2012 Chevy Camaro SS Convertible. It's cherry red and black exterior was shining against the early morning sunlight.

I hummed along as I looked over at Mia. She glanced over to me and started talking. She looked funny talking to herself. I started chuckling before she pulled out my left ear bud.

"Ow!" I yelled and rubbed my ear, a little too over dramatically.

"Aren't you excited?!" She questioned, her smile wide.

"I'm not sure." I replied quietly, trying to think and listen in on the music that was surprisingly, a little low. That was so unlike Mia. We both shared a great love for music.

"_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine,_

_When I kissed you goodbye, uh oh, uh oh,_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her,_

_But I still had you first, uh oh, uh oh,"_

Typical Mia and her funky upbeat pop music.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not sure,'? You've always complained about wanting to live in the city!" Mia stated.

"Yeah, but now that it's all happening so fast. It's unrealistic. I'm twenty years old, going to Chicago to live with my best friend. I never even thought this through! What am I going to do all day while you're at school? What if-" I started to freak out, before Mia interrupted.

"Don't worry. You can get a job. I'm sure there will be plenty of little shops that will be looking for young beautiful brunettes to bring in the customers." She threw out before turning up the new song that was just starting.

"_Dearly beloved,_

_If this love only exists in my dreams,_

_Don't Wake Me Up,_

_Too much light in this window, Don't Wake Me Up,_

_Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,_

_If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss,_

_I wasn't finish dreaming, about your lips,"_

I was amazed. The song related so well. The first person I thought of was him. The mystery man in my dream.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I am open to Constructive Criticism! :)**


End file.
